User talk:H*bad
Merger What do you mean a merger? I honestly dont want to have to mix in everything from our RP with this. Theres alot, and we just want our own place to make our own articles for the Conflict RP... - Delta Team Curt User Groups Hi H*bad. I was looking at the forum topic on your user groups issue and firstly i'm glad its gone through to the production stages. Mainly i'm here to ask personally whether i (along with you or another willing user) could make a user group themed around the Covenant Neutralists. They would be called the: CNMA (Covenant Neutralists Military Army) because I've already got the ranks sorted for this. I think this will be a good faction to use because it has quite a bit of detail and is only a third of the way to completion (roughly). I also think that it would be a good chance to show off some other non cannon themed user groups. This would get the purpose of this site across a lot better, but by all means don't scrap the CAF or the ideas of any other cannon group. The purpose of the group would be chacking articles for godd modding and realism, especially to dates and factional ability. This is only a few things to work on but there is sooooooo much fanon that needs sorting out. We could make new templates to add to articles. We will message users and ask if we could help with one of their articles (if it is becoming GM'd or unrealistic). This would be an excellent group, because i'll dedicate a lot of time and effort to it, and it will also be an excellent helper to the community because no-one likes godd modding and quite a lot of people would be willing to help put it right. So i hope you accept my idea for a user group and i look forward to working with you in the future! The parkster Comunications 16:29, 16 April 2008 (UTC) RE:User group Thanks H*bad this is great. I will accept but there are a few major things i would like to discuss further: 1.Can this user group be themed around one faction because this then gives other user groups a chance to their own theme. Could we have something Covenant please; Seperatists or Neutralists, because i could do a lot of creative stuff for these factions and i think that the Covenant are under-rated sometimes! 2.I like the purpose of the ranks but the ranks themselves need working on (and possibly add soem more of them). If you agree with the Covenant theme then i could, again, sort this out very well. 3.Will i get sysop rights, being a leader with you? I think that this would be a good i dea because i will help majorly and i know how to sysop a wiki (burnout paradise wiki) anyway. That's up to you and i don't mind if i don't get them. 4.Finally, If you sort out the user page and starting policies, i could do the creative stuff; colours, style, ranks, their pics. Also i'll help you and recruiting of members. So what do you say? I don't mind your ideas but i think we need a compramise. Trust me on this one, i'm good at creative stuff and i'll make this user group stand out well (in a good way)! We can discuss this further to come to an ultimate conclusion but apart from that thanks and i hope this goes really well: The parkster Comunications 19:11, 17 April 2008 (UTC) User groups Ok fair enough but that brings up two more things: What are the exact ranks? Could i make them up? What colour scheme should i use? What task will our user group undertake? Finally yes we have an agreement, so thanks; The parkster Comunications 14:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Ok Delete all of my... Delete all of my articles except for 2. *SPARTAN-G172 *SPARTAN-G094 (Necros) Those are the 2 I need you to save for me. Can you comply? Those articles are Heretic writings. I have developed better in writing and those make me look like a complete incomptent knave. So delete all but the two I listed. White Hawk 22:52, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Media Site Notice This is regarding about the change in Banner of HaloFanon proposed by me, Ascension and supported by other users. I have created two batches and will be releasing a third batch by the end of May. Because of this, I am asking the administrator to put this notice in the MediaSiteNotice to inform other users to vote on the which banner for HaloFanon. Thank you for your time. 07:03, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Question about Administrators Hello, H*Bad 'ol buddy. Now, about Administrators, do admin-hopefuls usually hold Rfa's on Halo Fanon or are they simply selected by the current admins? (In case your wondering about why I'm asking this, I'm thinking about running =D) -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:12, 15 May 2008 (UTC) I see, well I'll bide my time, hoping for that day I shall be bestowed with uber powers!!! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:08, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Very well. It sounds like you don't want me to be one...lol. :D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:51, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Don't Ban me User Ubertoast will be on my computer, making edits. It is not a sockpuppet. He's over for my birhtday party and I am helping him with fanon making. Spartan 501 20:11, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hey Hbad, sorry if i messed anything up wit ure machinima, i just had no idea what was going on... and do u know y every1 is doing their machinimas now? I know U, O'Malley and I all got 1 in the works, and I think Whitehwk and Matt-256 r making theirs atm as well....thnx/soz...Just Another GruntConverse 09:23, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Opinion Please could you give your opinion here. [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 09:29, 24 May 2008 (UTC) --''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley]] 00:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Alternate RP I've been drafting the RP on MS Word, and I've been working heavily upon it, and I have some problems: May I create a Forum specifically for the Alternate RP, completely separate from the normal Halo Fanon forum? Regards. [[User:Darth tom|'''My page]] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 12:55, 29 May 2008 (UTC) *Thanks! [[User:Darth tom|'My page']] [[User talk:Darth tom|'iChat']] 18:21, 29 May 2008 (UTC) God Modding Hi H*Bad i've finished the God Modding stuff. The page is here and i hope you like it; it took me ages! Send a message back on your descission and alert the comminuty via the forum topic thanks and then we can put it into propper action. I've already tested it out on two articles, which are actually God Modded. I'm yet to make the full God Modded article, which will be in the project namespace for users to see what a God Modded article is like and how we can help the author to fix their work. It will be a continuation of the big bold quote at the top of the GM help page. Thanks for helping out: Stuffz iz donez Are these cool? Eh? Eh?--''The'' [[User:The evil O,malley|'O’''Malley']] 21:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Candidates for deletion overflow My own Wikia Well, all my articles come from a site called "The Great Journey", and well I can't make articles about my rp when everyone keeps coming in and putting stuff on my pages, and I have seen wikias about sites before, and when I went to request a wikia about ''my site it got rejected, so, what do I have to do to get a wikia about my site like all these other sites got and so I can write articles in peace without the insults. --Lord Lycan 06:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Admin, The Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month has been delayed by a few days and no Winner/Featured Article was nominated for the month of June. Please consult this issue as fast as possible. Yours truly, 22:26, 7 June 2008 (UTC)